


The Devil's Cat

by DreamOfDestiny



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: I was really bored, cat! Lucifer, cat! Mazikeen, human! Chloe, just a story I'm writing while I clear writer's block, this story is the sensation of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfDestiny/pseuds/DreamOfDestiny
Summary: In which Chloe's life is changed by the appearance of a strange creature, a feline with quite the personality, and the oddest animal she'd ever met; Lucifer the cat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has nothing to do with anything, I'm a cat person and I wanted a story where Luci was a feline. It's short and it would be finished quickly. None of my stories are being abandoned, this one is just to clear writer's block

Rain poured on the sidewalk, making it harder for the blonde woman to see where she was going. Her clothes were soaked to the brim, her eyes squinting to adjust in the darkness that was nighttime. She, having lost the one umbrella that she carried, held a look of annoyance and frustration on her face. After a long day of paperwork, the downside of her job, she was ready to go home, only to end up getting covered in water. Her name was Chloe Decker, a detective in the Los Angeles Police Department, one of the most focused people on the job. She sighed, curling tighter against her coat, when a sound of distress rang out. Chloe stopped, her lips forming into a frown, as she attempted to figure out where it was coming. For a moment there was nothing but silence until she heard it again. It was a slightly louder now, a hiss. Peering closer to where she was Chloe realized there was a form ducking underneath a cardboard box, its eyes staring at her. She finally noticed it was a cat completely wet, giving it an almost frail look. Sighing she crouched down and scooped the feline despite the sudden protest meow that it cried. Chloe pressed the little creature against her body, covering it with her coat, continuing on her way back to where her car was parked. She drove off, glancing at the cat, which had now curled up on the passenger seat. 

Upon reaching the house Chloe took the animal and started to dry it with a towel until, at last, she got a clear image of what it should actually look like. The cat stared up at her with deep chocolate brown eyes, its fur finally showing to be the same color as a raven's pelt, which was long and a bit fluffy, making it resemble a breed called the Maine Coon. It meowed loudly, demanding food, and Chloe scowled then, moving to the kitchen where she finally found fish to give to the creature. The cat purred, gulping down the treat, turning to look at her with a funny look in its eyes. Its tail twitched to both sides as the four-legged animal suddenly decided to start sniffing the air and walking back on forth across the counter where the human female had put him on. Chloe noticed that around the feline's neck was a collar. She hoped that it was the owner's contact information, but to her dismay it had none. The detective stared at the strange choice of name that the tags bore. 

"Lucifer... your owner named you after the Devil?" Chloe voiced out loud. Lucifer the cat suddenly let out a purr, its irises appearing to glint as its name was called out. He began running a tongue along his paw, raising it over his ears and head. "You'll just have to stay here until I can find your family." Chloe continued saying. Lucifer's left ear flicked at her, earning another meow in response. 

Chloe began to head to the living room, only hearing another meow ring out, noticing she was being followed by Lucifer. The cat stared at her and with ease sprang onto the couch, stretching out his body like a sphinx. Despite the look of annoyance on Chloe's face she let him stay there. She wondered what her daughter, Trixie, would think of the feline, but the girl was at a friend's house for the night. The detective finally decided on getting some sleep, stopping as she realized that Lucifer wanted to go inside the bedroom with her. 

"No, Lucifer... you're not sleeping with me," Chloe sighed. Lucifer meowed in protest, eyes boring into hers as if to say 'let me go in'. He batted at her leg, but Chloe picked up the feline and dropped him on the kitchen counter then walked faster to the bedroom, ignoring the loud yowls and meows outside the door. The sounds went on for a while until at last Lucifer seemed to notice he wasn't being let in and the feline stalked off to the couch, digging his claws into it and curled up to sleep. He awoke earlier than the detective, meowing to demand that he would get his food. Lucifer arched his back and leaped at Chloe's door, succesfully managing to open it, crooning again. He sprang onto Chloe's bed and ducked his head beneath her hand, purring. Chloe shot up like a rocket before glaring down at the Maine Coon, who only let out a rumbling sound of amusement. 

"What the- Lucifer! Go on and get!" Chloe hissed, but the cat wouldn't move. Lucifer stretched then moved onto the floor, walking out out of the woman's room, tail raised high. Mrrrowww! "Fine, fine, I'll feed you and myself too now that you've gone and woken me up." Chloe grumbled. She turned to glare again at Lucifer, who seemed to hold a smirk on his face, a smug expression seemingly showing in his eyes. After a moment the detective sighed, following behind the feline, starting to work on breakfast while Lucifer started another grooming session. Once both animal and human had eaten Chloe grabbed her needed items for work, turning to face the cat. 

"I'm off to work and you can't come. Do not make a mess while I'm gone." Chloe ordered, hearing a meow from Lucifer. She headed out, locking the door behind her, never noticing that earlier Lucifer had managed to slip out and followed her. He managed to reach the precinct, moving with sudden speed inside the building. No one seemed to notice the presence of the feline, which had suddenly jumped on Chloe's desk, recognizing the scent. 

"Hey!" A male voice called. Lucifer's fur bristled as he turned to stare at a human male. He eyed the taller being with a look that could have been interpreted as cat dominance or annoyance. His tail lashed to both sides. 

"Dan, what are you- Lucifer, how in- how did you get out?" Chloe gaped at Lucifer, who hissed at Dan then meowed at the female's presence, his pelt smoothing back down. 

"Why is there a cat on your desk?" Dan questioned, not understanding what was going on. The feline only seemed to glare at him, tail still swinging to both sides. 

"He... I found him last night in the rain. I'm trying to find his owners," Chloe explained. "Dan, meet Lucifer." 

Lucifer purred at the sound of his given name, rubbing his head onto the detective's chest, no matter how odd it seemed. He blinked up at her, causing Chloe to move back. Dan remained where he was, staring at the strangeness that was Lucifer the cat.

"They named a cat after the Devil?"  

Chloe had no choice, but to keep Lucifer with her instead of having to drive back and drop him off at her house. The devil's cat was curious, slipping through the doors of the detective's vehicle. Despite Chloe's growing frustration she wasn't left with many options, deciding on leaving the feline in the car while she talked to suspects and possible witnesses. Just as she went to talk to a woman, who had been the wife of the victim, Lucifer appeared beside her. The detective stared, trying to make sense of Lucifer having somehow managed to escape the locked car.

"He's so gorgeous!" The victim's wife suddenly cooed, scooping up Lucifer, who only let out a noise of momentary displeasure before purring like a motor, running her hands along his fur. 

"Forget about the cat. It's obvious you had disagreements with your husband. Were you fighting?" Chloe sighed, glaring briefly at Lucifer, who continued making sounds of content as he was stroked. The woman before her seemed to fidget and set down Lucifer on top of her own car. 

"I... It wasn't-" Lucifer was now staring at the woman with a long look on his face, ears twitching back and forth. He let out a meow, which only seemed to cause the victim's wife to shuffle even more and after a moment began rambling. 

"I think he was seeing someone else! I don't know, but I wanted to hurt him and... and... we fought. I didn't kill him!"

Lucifer's tail swung, leaping forward, as he nuzzled into Chloe's leg with pleasure. Chloe only stared at the woman, surprised that the wife had said that simply because some feline was staring at her. 

Lucifer was a strange, strange cat. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer meets Trixie for the first time

<http://www.maine-coon-cat-nation.com/image-files/black-smoke-maine-coon-cat8.jpg>

Chloe sighed as she delivered Lucifer back into her car and drove off to the house. The feline sat up, tail curled between his paws, watching ahead. 

"You are something. How did you do that? Get her to confess?" Chloe voiced. Beside her the black cat meowed as if to say 'I-have-talent.' He turned his attention to the fur around his belly, beginning to use his tongue and smoothed it down. 

"I'm going to start searching for your owner. In the meantime you'll be staying with me," Chloe said. She sighed, knowing full well she easily could've left Lucifer at the shelter, but for some reason despite the creature's particular personality she allowed him to stay. Lucifer's tail flicked, jumping onto the ground as Chloe reached her house and followed her inside. He meowed to get her attention, climbing up onto the couch, simply staring at the detective. 

"I'm going to pick up my daughter. Stay here. Behave yourself," Chloe spoke. She ignored the wails of protest coming from the Maine Coon, which had proceeded to butt his head into her leg. She shook him off, going to pick up Trixie from her friend's house. Upon realizing that he wasn't going, Lucifer attempted in using his paws to open the door, only to hiss in frustration when it stayed locked. He raised his tail in the air, practically walking with a stride to the living room. He ran a paw through his head, tail swishing back and forth.

Lucifer was bored, undeniably completely bored. He leapt onto the flat surface beside the stove, poking his nose into the slightly open container that held his food. Seeing that no one was around he pushed the lid up with his paws and started to eat the remainder of what would've been his dinner. The black feline let out a long meow, crying that someone should pet him. The long-furred cat stood up on two paws, using his front legs to open the pantry, leaping on one of the shelves. He purred at his accomplishment, accidentally knocking several packages of food to the ground with his bushy tail. Lucifer's ears pricked up, catching the sound of a familiar presence. He abandoned the mess of a pantry, running up to the front door, meowing as loud as heavenly possible. Chloe entered the house with a small human in tow. She had dark hair and brown eyes, squealing at the sight of the Maine Coon on the floor. Lucifer's ears laid back, his fur raised slightly, as the little child picked him up in her grasp. The girl had no idea how to hold a cat, which only caused her new companion to squirm in her grasp, hissing. 

"Trixie, stop hugging Lucifer. He's a cat, that's not how you hold him." Chloe told the small child, Trixie, who nodded excitedely and let go of Lucifer, whose tail lashed in annoyance once he was able to move again. He stared at Trixie with unblinking eyes before retreating to the couch, starting another grooming session. 

"Like the Devil?" Trixie asked in an exaggerated whisper. Lucifer let out a meow in response, only causing the girl to giggle. 

"We can't keep him. He probably has owners." Chloe spoke. She noticed that the food container had been raided, catching sight of the boxes of food on the floor. "Lucifer!" She hissed. Chloe rolled her eyes, beginning to clean up the mess that the cat left behind. She glared at Lucifer, who didn't seem to care about what he'd done, having a look that seemed to radiate smugness and pride at his work. 

"Please... can we keep him?" Trixie begged, moving to pick up the long-furred feline, who let out an impatient hiss, tail twitching in protest. Lucifer dug his claws into the girl's clothing. Chloe sighed at the question and glanced at the Maine Coon, which let out another wail of protest as if saying 'help me.' 

"He probably has owners, monkey. Look, he's wearing tags." Chloe answered despite the pouting face that her daughter made. Lucifer whined, squirming in Trixie's grasp, until at last the detective's spawn set him down. He started running his rough tongue all over his tail and chest, trying to smooth it out. The feline meowed when Chloe stopped paying attention to him before turning back to the grooming session. 

"But moooommm! If no one decides to have him then can I? Please, please, please?" Trixie begged, her eyes wide and pleading. She moved to pet Lucifer, but the feline stalked off to one of the other rooms and disappeared from view. 

"I- We'll see, okay?" Chloe sighed. She started taking care of dinner and for a while there was peace. 

An hour and a half later Chloe finished making the food, greeted by the sound of Lucifer's meows that she now understand 'pay-attention-to-me.' The black cat was really fond of her yet she had no idea why, only that he seemed to be more active in her presence. Chloe rolled her eyes at the feline, momentarily stopping what she was doing to run her hand through his fur. While the human mother and her child ate, Lucifer watched them closely, his ears flicking back and forth. He nudged Chloe's hand again with his head, purring softly when she finally gave him a brief pat. Trixie giggled and tried to hug him, only receiving a low angy rumbling from the cat. Lucifer leapt again on top of the couch, one paw crossed on top of the other, his tail swishing in contentment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, that was done on purpose. This story is for comedic purposes and will continue getting chapters. If anyone has a particular request for what they'd like to see in the adventures of cat Lucifer please leave it in the comments and I'll see what I can do. Enjoy~ 
> 
> The link has a picture of Lucifer's cat form


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer comes across an alleycat in Chloe's backyard

_Cat speak_

Human speak/actions

Chloe had taken a picture of Lucifer, deciding that it was finally time to start searching for his owners. The black feline seemed very fond of her, but she couldn't take care of him and certainly not with her line of work. Lucifer constantly wanted attention even if he did shy away from Trixie, which was perfectly understandable because she was far too hugging with the Maine Coon, going at full lengths to make sure he got it. It was today, one of Chloe's working days, that the long-furred cat took to wandering along her backyard, making sure that everyone understood it belonged to him and only the Decker family. Lucifer started, of course, to run his tongue all over his body because to him it made an impression. His ears pricked up, nose catching scent of another feline, tail twitching slightly. 

 _"And who might you be?"_ Lucifer asked, noticing the short-furred she-cat prowl into the yard. She was a dark brown and black, which could easily pass off as a cross between a tabby and an American shorthair, her eyes being a dark color. The female wore no collar, but around her left eye was an old scar. She looked at the Maine Coon with an intimidating expression, but Lucifer didn't seem to care as his fur fluffled up and unsheathed his claws. 

 _"It's Mazikeen, kitty-pet."_ The she-cat answered, flicking her tail to both sides. She circled the tom, whose ears laid back and hissed in question at her, eyeing her prey. 

 _"Interesting name. It's Lucifer."_ The black feline snarled, tail swinging. 

_"Come on then. Let's see who'll hold the other off."_

Mazikeen batted her claws at Lucifer, who instinctively sprang to one side. The she-cat hissed in the other's face as Lucifer cuffed his paw at her ear. Mazikeen let out a low angry noise, feeling the blood trickling down. She lunged forward, knocking the Maine Coon down, but the tom sank his teeth into her paw. The tabby mix screeched, letting go of the darker-furred feline. She flashed rows of teeth and bit down on Lucifer's tail, only releasing once she heard the furious yowl. The two felines, one a house-cat and the other a stray, panted heavily as Lucifer began running his tongue all over his body to get rid of the blood. 

_"Impressive... for a house-cat."_

Lucifer's eyes narrowed, giving the she-cat an unimpressed look.  _"I'm not a house-cat."_

_"Your collar says otherwise."_

_"You do put up a good fight. Truce then?"_ Lucifer purred. 

Mazikeen's ear flicked back before meowing in agreement. 

_"Whose your owner?"_

Lucifer angrily hissed again. "I don't have an owner." 

_"You're staying here or are you coming? Your owner isn't home."_

Mazikeen, properly nicknamed Maze by the Maine Coon, sprang up on the fence, only glancing back to see the black-furred tom following after her. 

_"If you're not a pet then what are you? You're not exactly a stray."_

_"If you must know I came from a... unique family. I was feral, once."_

_"Really now? What happened?"_

Lucifer's tail swung rapidly, not amused by the question.  _"I was a cat... in a family of dogs. Things happened and I ended up in a pound."_

Mazikeen stopped in front of some building, sitting down, her ears twitching. 

_"What is this place?"_

_"It's where this one human lives, the only human I actually like."_

Lucifer curled his tail around his front paws, head tilting slightly. He meowed in response as the door opened to reveal a young she-human staring at Mazikeen. She was pretty, blonde fur, warm eyes with something positioned in front of them. Glasses, he believed they were called. 

"Well, you're back. And whose your friend?" The female human spoke, seeing the Maine Coon blinking up at her. She noticed the collar and bent down to run her hand across Lucifer's back. Content the devil's namesake started purring like a little motor. Without warning a loud bark rang out and Lucifer's fur started bristling, recognizing it as those house-hold mongrels. His ears flattened back, staring angrily at a St. Bernard. 

_"Well, look who it is. Amenadiel."_

 

 


End file.
